Ultimate Reigai
The Ultimate Reigai (最強の霊骸 Saikyō no Reigai; literally "Strongest Spirit Body") is a variation of Reigai (霊骸 Spirit Body) created by Muramasa Sumato. As the name implies, the Ultimate Reigai is prided as the strongest Reigai in existence, and is the culmination of years of research. Muramasa considers it one of his greatest accomplishments. Appearance The standard appearance of the Reigai is that of any other reigai; it appears wooden, almost doll-like, with no defining facial features and a body built with no sexual anatomy. In its own form, the Reigai stands at a towering 6'2", outright dwarfing nearly anyone else in the cast, and it possessed by a muscular build. As a faux body, the Reigai doesn't appear entirely human, and it has several portions of its body, notably chest, arms, legs, eyes, and ribs glow blue with energy. Located on its shoulders, arms, head, chest, wrists, knees, hands, and legs appear to be large screws, which would keep the Reigai held together. Despite this strange appearance, it never is a weakness in giving the Reigai away; its special ability allows it to copy the appearance of anyone it sees, thus allowing it to take on a wide array of physical appearances for stealth and combat purposes, eliminating its odd, default look at will. Personality As an artificial construct meant to assume the forms and memories of other entities, the Ultimate Reigai has no proper personality of its own. Created to follow Muramasa's orders, he is the only one the Reigai acknowledges as its superior and will follow any order to the letter, no questions asked. If the Reigai has any defining trait, it would simply be loyalty; it is, without question, loyal to Muramasa. Aside from this, the Reigai has no defining characteristics of its own. When it utilises its shapeshifting, however, the Reigai proceeds to take on the personality of the target, right down to their unique verbal ticks and quirks. While the loyalty it has to Muramasa does not waver, it exibits much more independence, almost as if it believes its own transformation. Powers & Abilities Immense Speed: Immense Durability: Immense Strength: Shapeshifting Jikū Henshin (時空変身 Temporal Shapeshifting): The special ability assigned to the Ultimate Reigai by Muramasa, and it is the reason the Reigai is prided as Muramasa's ultimate creation. A form of time manipulation, the Jikū Henshin activates through a process of genetic material extrapolation; with physical contact, the Ultimate Reigai can acquire the DNA and reishi signature of its target, and utilizes the ultimate form of adaption; mimicry of the opponent. Through a set of inner processors installed into its control cores, the Ultimate Reigai can process the DNA and reishi, and proceed to alter its own body to mimic the opponent at any point in their own personal timeline, past, present, and future; a form of temporal duplication, positively uheard of in Soul Society before Muramasa's venture into time-space technology. Referred to as the "Adaptation.exe", this program allows the Ultimate Reigai to mimic an opponent completely; memories, personality, appearance, and abilities, down to the letter. The mimicry is flawless, and the end result is a replica of the exact maximum power level at the time chosen of mimicy. An example, if the Ultimate Reigai were to acquire the genetic and spiritual material of an elderly man, by sorting through time, he could mimic the appearance of the man in his prime, with all the power of his youth. There appear to be no actual limits to species or strength when it comes to this ability; the Ultimate Reigai can mimic anyone and anything living.